


Goodbye to Yesterday

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: "Goodbye to Yesterday" by Elina Born and Stig Rasta<br/>Oliver and Felicity alternate meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Yesterday

Thank you to the Anon who sent me this prompt:

“Hi i have a prompt based on this song: goodbye to yesterday by elina born & stig rästa. But pleaseee there has to be a happy ending there somewhere” 

I listened to the song and I thought it was great!

Hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

 

Oliver

I didn’t wanna wake you up  
my love was never gonna be enough  
so I took my things and got out of your way now girl 

The bright sliver of sunlight shining through the gap in the curtains woke Oliver from his sleep. Blinking away the grogginess, Oliver carefully took in his surroundings. This was definitely not his bedroom in his loft. Looking over at the other side of the bed, Oliver saw a head of messy blonde hair and a bare shoulder peeking out from the comforter. His mind flashed back to last night at the club. Gorgeous red dress, legs for days, an adorable smile… Felicity. That was her name. 

 

Last night...

Oliver was bored. For the last four hours, Oliver had smiled, charmed, and mingled with the people in the club. But now he finally had some peace and quiet. Checking his watch for the third time, Oliver wondered how much longer he would have to be here until he could bow out for the night. Skimming his eyes across the crowd, Oliver noted the high attendance tonight before he caught sight of her. 

She was sitting at the bar, her drink in her hand. She wasn’t speaking to anyone, simply people-watching like he was. Almost without realizing he was doing it, Oliver began walking over to the bar, his attention solely focused on her. As he came closer, his eyes took her in. The red dress looked like it was painted on her. Her hair was in loose waves, and Oliver’s fingers could practically feel how silky soft it would be when he ran his fingers through it, pulling her closer to him… Blinking, Oliver focused again, his eyes then tracing the lines of her body down to the legs that looked like they were made to be wrapped around him. And the shoes. Thanks to his little sister being a shoe junkie, he knew a little about shoes, and the ones she was wearing made her ass look fantastic. 

Finally reaching the bar, he signaled to Roy, the bartender for the evening and Thea’s new boyfriend. Roy, immediately knowing what kind of drink to make, slid Oliver’s usual two fingers of scotch, neat, over the counter on a napkin. 

Oliver downed it in one take. 

“You know, if you’re going for liquid courage, I’d suggest vodka. Or maybe tequila.”

So she speaks. Oliver looked over at her to find her already looking at him. He took a breath as he gazed at her. Cute button nose, her makeup light enough to see the smattering of freckles on her skin. Dark red lipstick that made Oliver want to nibble on her bottom lip. But it was her eyes, her bluer-than-blue eyes that drew him in. 

Distantly, he heard her say something, but he was too busy blatantly staring. Shaking his head, he asked, “I’m sorry, what did you say? The music is so loud in here I can barely hear myself think.” He leaned closer to her, hoping she would buy his excuse as to why he didn’t respond. 

When she leaned toward him to repeat herself, Oliver caught a whiff of her perfume, something spicy and sweet and yet fresh. Oliver caught himself before he leaned over and sniffed her.

“I asked you what has you so riled up. You look like you want to jump out of your skin.”

“Truth?”

She nodded.

“I have had to be nice to these people for the last four hours. Half of them I don’t even know, and the other half are people that I sometimes wish I didn’t know. I’m exhausted, and I have a migraine the size of Texas because of how loud this music is.”

Mystery Woman let out a surprised laugh at Oliver’s complaint. Even her laugh was nice. 

“Well, since you seem to be having such a bad day, how about I buy you a drink to make you feel better?”

Oliver began to protest as she waved Roy over. She silenced them by saying, “Will it make you feel better?”

Oliver thought, then said, “Yes.”

Mystery Woman smiled smugly. “Then I insist.”

Before she could order again, Oliver said, “On one condition.”

She raised her brows questioningly. 

“Your name?”

That question received a full grin. “Felicity.”

“Felicity,” he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He liked the sound of it. “I’m Oliver.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Oliver.” Roy came over with their drinks, even though Felicity hadn’t told him what they wanted. They picked up their glasses, but before Oliver could take a sip, Felicity held hers up and said, “Here’s to bad days.”

“May the alcohol help make them better. Or at least a little more bearable,” Oliver responded. Felicity chuckled at that and clinked her glass against Oliver’s, both of them taking a sip.

After a moment of silence, Oliver said, “So - and I know that this is the most cliché line ever - but do you come here often?”

Felicity was taking a sip of her drink and almost snorted it through her nose at hearing him deliver such a cheesy line. Setting her drink down so she wouldn’t spill it, she said, “No, actually, this is more of a one-off. I’m actually meeting some friends here in a bit. I got some really awesome news today and we’re here to celebrate.”

“Really? What news?”

And excited grin lit up Felicity’s face, and Oliver was momentarily stunned by it. “I just found out I got a major promotion! You are looking at the brand new President of the Applied Sciences division at Queen Consolidated!”

Oliver froze for a moment at the sound of his surname. He wondered if she knew she was talking to the son of CEO of the company she worked for. 

“Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be remarkable in your new position.”

“Thanks. But I’m nervous. Almost all of the division heads are men, and I’m just a little worried they won’t be very welcoming. Make no mistake, I worked hard to get this job, and I know that I’m qualified to handle it, but no one likes a negative work environment. You know?”

Oliver nodded. “I can understand that. The people who work in a job are what make it good or bad. If you don’t like who you work with, then the job itself isn’t as enjoyable.”

Felicity nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly! I just want everything to go smoothly on my first day on Monday. Hey, do you think you could put in a good word with your dad for me? So I have an ally?” she joked.

Oliver stared at her, surprised.

Felicity’s smile turned softer, knowing. “I figured out who you were once you introduced yourself. I had read in some magazine somewhere that Oliver Queen had turned down his ‘birthright’ (she even made the quotation marks with her fingers) of being the next CEO of QC for the opportunity to start a business of his own. Not to mention every time your sister is in the tabloids, she has that man candy on her arm,” she said, pointing to Roy, who heard and flashed a smile in their direction, “It wasn’t hard to connect the dots.”

“Well, since you know my whole name, how about you give me your last name so we’re even?”

“Smoak. My name is Felicity Smoak.”

 

Felicity

Why didn’t you wake me up  
I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop  
lets try again and say goodbye

Goodbye to yesterday 

She was already awake. Felicity had been awake for a little while, just enjoying the quiet and the warmth of the body next to her. That body being Oliver Queen, her boss’s son. She stopped that thought in its tracks. No way was she going to think about that this early in the morning. She was just going to enjoy her morning. And maybe go another round with Oliver before he would inevitably have to go. A rustling on the other side of the bed let Felicity know Oliver was awake.

She turned over slowly so as not to startle him. “Morning,” she said softly.

Oliver turned to look at her, smiling softly. “Morning.” HIs grin suddenly turned into a smirk. “How did you sleep last night?”

Felicity giggled. “Terribly. Some noise kept waking me up at all hours of the night. It’s a miracle I was able to fall asleep at all.”

Oliver chuckled as well. “Funny, I had the same problem. I barely slept a wink.”

The two of them laughed for a few moments until it trailed off, the two of them just staring at each other. 

Oliver broke the moment with a sigh. “Felicity…”

Here it comes, she sighed mentally.

“Last night was really great, both at the bar and back here, but…”

“You don’t really know how this will go from here?”

“Yeah. I mean… Was this just a one-time thing for you?”

Felicity leaned up on her elbow, holding the sheet to her chest and looking down at Oliver. “Was it for you?”

“No! Well, not necessarily. I…kinda thought we hit it off pretty well last night. And I certainly wasn’t expecting to fall into bed with you, but we seemed to be able to talk to each other easily.” 

Felicity nodded, wondering where this was going. “True. And we obviously have no trouble in the sexual chemistry department.”

Oliver chuckled. “No, we do not. Look,” he said, sitting upright on the bed, the sheet sliding into his lap and exposing his bare and very, very muscular chest. Oliver was still speaking, but Felicity became distracted by the outlines of Oliver’s 6… no, 8 pack. The man had a fracking 8 pack. Felicity’s hand was already in the air, reaching out to touch his abs, when she heard him say her name.

“Felicity… whatcha doin’?”

“Hm?” she asked absently, her eyes still on the abs. She felt fingers at her chin tilting her head up to meet his blue eyes. The knowing smile on his face told her he knew exactly how distracted she was.

“You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

“Nope, not a bit.”

“Well, I said that we kind of have a couple options, here. 1, I can grab my stuff, get dressed, and head out. We’ll chalk this up to a really great night, and be on our merry separate ways.”

Felicity felt her lips automatically turn down at that the thought. Oliver chuckled at her expression, saying, “I know, I don’t like it either.”

“What is the other option?”

“We can both get dressed and go out and get some breakfast together, and maybe…see where this goes? I know it seems kind of backwards to say this after last night, but we can take it slow.”

Tilting her head in mock thought, Felicity said, “Hmmm. I think I may have an even better option.”

Oliver’s head tilted in confusion.

“I think that instead of going out and getting breakfast, we stay in for a while longer and maybe get a late lunch?” she asked, smirking.

Oliver nodded, his own smirk growing on his face. He leaned closer to Felicity, his lips brushing her cheek and slowly moving down toward her neck. “And what exactly would we be doing while we ‘stayed in for a while’?” he mumbled into her skin. 

Felicity turned her face toward Oliver’s kissing him slowly, languidly. “We’ll make it up as we go along,” she said against his lips. 

The two of them smiled into the kiss, falling back onto the bed.

They ended up having a late dinner. 

Why would you think like that  
yeah we fight a lot but in the end  
you and I we’re a perfect match

 

So there you have it! Hope you guys liked it. As always, let me know what you thought, and my prompts are always open!


End file.
